The purpose of the project is to study the chemical and physical properties of proteoglycans and their biosynthesis. Topics of present interest include: 1) chemistry of proteoglycans isolated from the Swarm rat chondrosarcoma, 2) biosynthesis of the protein core of proteoglycans and the link proteins by chondrocyte cultures, 3) Characteristics and biosynthesis of proteoglycans in corneal stroma, 4) characteristics and biosynthesis of proteoglycans in aortic smooth muscle cells in culture, 5) characteristics and biosynthesis of proteoglycans in kidney glomeruli. The proteoglycan of cartilage is best understood, but increasing knowledge of other proteoglycans shows a wide diversity in size, form and function.